Gay Town
by Breakdown6
Summary: One Shot: The truth is revealed for a few members of the club.  It can't be Glee club without a few Gay members.


**A one-shot sparked by a few lines I really wanted to get into a story (mostly Santana lines). This is pretty much Brittana with a touch of Faberry**. **I hope you like it, please feel free to let me know, I love hearing what people think.**

**Also, a special thanks to Bailey, my impromptu beta on this, I hope I worked it out better for you. Thanks again! :)**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand what your attraction is to this kid, he's clearly gay!" Quinn says shaking her head at Rachel who stares back at her in shock.<p>

"Oh come on, he's not gay! He's just very well dressed! I admire a guy who is comfortable with his sexuality and still maintains a well coiffed appearance." Rachel argues.

"I agree with Rachel, Jesse is about as gay as Karofsky." Finn agrees.

Kurt tries holding back a laugh, and turns when he hears two other people attempting to do the same. Santana and Brittany have their hands over their mouths, their eye brows raised in amusement. The bell rings, but the argument continues as Rachel and Quinn walk out the door.

As Brittany and Santana start to step down the risers, Kurt stops them.

"Hi, can we talk for a moment about what just happened?" Santana purses her lips, hoping this talk wouldn't cut into her sweet lady kisses time with Brittany.

"Sure Kurt!" Brittany exclaims, pulling Santana down into the chairs next to Kurt.

"I noticed you both laughed at the Karofsky mention. Do you guys know what I know?" He looks between the two girls. Santana's expression remains, eyes directed forward, lips together in a straight line with her hands clasped in her lap. Brittany's lips are scrunched to the right, her eyebrows lowered creating creases between them while she thinks. Her face untwists suddenly.

"Well, I probably don't know everything. Santana says you're a friend of Dorothy's and I don't know her at all. She says Karofsky is too. Do you guys all hang out?" Kurt smiles sympathetically at Brittany's innocence. Santana turns her eyes to Brittany briefly before directing her attention to Kurt.

"How'd you find out about Dave?" Kurt looks only at Santana.

"Please, anyone with eyes and a real gaydar would notice that closeted princess from a mile away." Santana replies, rolling her eyes at the obviousness of Dave's sexuality.

"Well, I'm glad to see I'm not the only one anymore! But let me ask you something." Santana raises her eyebrows at Kurt, making sure he knows this better be a quick question. "You're the queen bitch at this school, why haven't you said anything?" Santana's eyes shift around the room, she hadn't expected this and isn't quite sure how to answer it.

"Look, the way I see it, if he wants to stay in the closet his whole life, be miserable, have a family and bone some guys in private, that's his business. I'm still a bitch but I get more pleasure knowing he's miserable in his bedazzled closet than I probably ever would if I outed him." She pauses for a moment, trying to ignore the hypocrisy of her own words. "Are we done here?" Kurt nods knowing if he'd pressed any further he would end up in the hospital. "Good. Come on Britts."

Brittany stands, waving to Kurt while her other hand links pinkies with Santana who pulls her from the room.

"Do you really think Dave has a bedazzled closet? Can we bedazzle my closet?" Brittany asks, hopeful.

"Britt, we just put glittered unicorns all over your closet. Let's just keep those up for a while. And no, I'm sure his closet has some stereotypical naked chick poster on the door so that no one knows he's really a gaybot." Brittany thought more about what Santana had said. Could staying in the closet make someone miserable? Is that why Santana seemed miserable lately? Did she have to sleep in a closet when she was at home? This was something she was going to need to figure out, but without Santana's help, she needed someone who was good with closets. She needed Kurt.

On the car ride back to Brittany's house she texted Kurt to ask if they could talk before school the next day. When he'd asked why, she simply replied that she had a question about closets, which Kurt assumed had to do with clothes and was more than happy to oblige her request.

* * *

><p>The next morning Brittany skips up to Kurt's locker as he puts his finishing touches on his hair and adjusts his jacket. She taps him on the shoulder even though Kurt saw her coming from the refection in his mirror.<p>

"Hey Britt! So, what can I help you with today? Fashion advice? Though I will say I don't think you need it, you always look adorable when you aren't forced to wear that Cheerios uniform." Kurt closes his locker and leans against it, hugging his books to his chest.

"Aww, thanks Kurt. No, I don't need fashion advice. I was wondering about being stuck in the closet, like Santana said Karofsky was." Kurt looks around him to see if anyone had heard her and pulls her closer to him when a group of football players turn down the hallway.

"You really shouldn't talk so loudly about this Britt, it's a very," he pauses, "sensitive subject." Kurt spots an empty classroom and pulls her inside. "Explain to me what you're asking."

"Well, if being in the closet makes people miserable, I was wondering if you think maybe Santana is in the closet too." Kurt tilts his head, squinting his eyes as he looks at Brittany. "I mean, she's always miserable and I feel bad because it seems like the only time she's happy is when we are at my house. So maybe that's because I always let her sleep in my bed and not the closet."

"Brittany, being in the closet means you're gay and are afraid to come out. You know that right?"

"So you mean Santana is a friend of Dorothy's too?" Brittany smiles at the thought.

"No no sweetie, I don't think it works that way. In fact I'm not sure who the lesbian version of that would be, Ellen maybe? or Rosie?" He shakes the thoughts from his head. "Do _you _think Santana is gay?"

"Well, we do stuff together that I did with boys, but it's like WAY better and neither one of us is messing around with anyone else. I mean I know I'm bisexual." Kurt steps back, slightly shocked by her admission but more the way she said it, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Really? Are you sure you know what that means?"

"Kurt, I'm not stupid. I like guys AND girls. Not everything flies over my head. Santana says I just have a different way of looking at life that people don't understand." Kurt smiles hearing about the softer side of Santana.

"She really cares about you doesn't she." Brittany nods, her eyes lost in memories of their sweet lady kisses the night before. Kurt's heart swells at the far off look in Brittany's eyes and the soft smile playing at her lips.

"There you are Britt!" Brittany's head snaps at the sound and sees Santana in the doorway. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She turns to see Kurt leaning against a desk, smiling. "What are you smiling at twinkerbell?"

"Ah, twinkerbell? I see what you did there, very nice. You're getting clever!" Santana glares at him. "And that's my cue. Britt, it was nice talking to you as always I will see you girls later in Glee club." Kurt takes one last look as he leaves and sees Santana pull Brittany into a hug. _Oh, they are SO together._

"What did Kurt want to talk to you about? And why didn't you tell me, I was worried you'd gotten lost somewhere." Santana sits on the top of a desk, propping her feet up on the chair and faces Brittany.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to him. I was wondering about closets." Santana looks at her confused for a moment before she remembers yesterday's conversation. "Santana can I ask you something?" She nods. "And can you promise you won't get mad at me for asking?" Santana nods again. "I mean I really care about you and I don't like seeing you sad."

"Out with it B."

"Are you in the closet too?" Santana's feet slip off of the chair and she nearly falls off of the desk before regaining her balance and footing, turning to Brittany with wide eyes. "You just seem miserable lately and you said that Karofsky is miserable in his closet, so..." Her voice trails off as she notices Santana's shocked expression change into something similar to a mix of anger and sadness.

"Maybe I'm just a miserable person. Being a bitch takes hard work sometimes, it just wears me out." Santana hopes this is a reasonable enough response.

"You aren't a bitch to me, and you're never tired when we get home from school. Unless it's after we've-"

"Point taken Britt." Santana sighs heavily. "Fine, I've never been able to really lie to you, and I really don't want to start now. To answer your question, yes." Santana's eyes look towards the doorway noticing the hallways are nearly deserted from their usual mass of sweaty, poorly dressed teenagers. She never heard the final bell ring, but a quick glance at the clock above the door affirms her assumption. "Can we go now, we're going to be really late for class." Her voice rushed and rigid.

Brittany nods solemnly. She had upset Santana before the day even started, which meant she was going to be in a bad mood all day. These were the days Brittany hated. Santana never stopped talking to her, but was generally very short with her until they were alone in the confines of one of their bedrooms. Brittany would spend the rest of the night pleading for Santana's forgiveness until the girl's resolve finally broke and Santana pulled her on top, forgiving her by giving her more than just sweet lady kisses.

Secretly, Brittany thought Santana enjoyed being mad at her just so they could have "make-up sex" as she called it. At first, Brittany didn't understand the concept until Santana explained it wasn't about actual make-up. Now, she thinks it may be the best thing ever invented, even if she hates knowing she's the reason Santana is upset.

"Hey." Santana grabs Brittany's hands as she slides off of the desk. "I'm not actually upset, we can continue this conversation later. I've been meaning to talk to you anyway about some things, I just didn't think we'd be having this conversation already." Santana tilts Brittany's chin up to look into her eyes. "But, you're smarter than people give you credit for so I should have known after yesterday you would figure something out. We will talk more about it later, I promise." She raises her pinky in front of their faces, smiling when Brittany takes it and beams back at her.

When it came time for Glee club, Brittany and Santana still hadn't finished their conversation from earlier and Brittany was starting to get anxious. During lunch all Santana talked about was her stupid Science teacher and how he thought he was the funniest guy on the planet even though he was clearly the dorkiest and lamest person she'd ever seen. Brittany just sat in silence listening to her rant, smiling occasionally while she picked at her salad.

"I can't believe he'd do that to me!" Rachel was crying in her seat, Finn and Quinn on either side consoling her.

"Damn, what happened to Berry? Finally realize why Jesse always wanted to bang her from behind?" Brittany elbows Santana, giving her a sad look as they take their seats in the second row.

"Well, you're not too far off. She went over to his house last night to surprise him with the entire DVD set of Barbara Streisand movies he'd had on his birthday list and caught him on his knees in front of some other Vocal Adrenaline dude." Puck laughs hysterically as he retells the events that had Rachel so bent out of shape.

"Well, I guess it's true what they say about fag hags." Santana laughs to herself.

"Huh?" Brittany and Puck both look at her confused. Puck is aware of the term but never cared to understand the qualifications of a fag hag. Not being gay himself, or a girl, it never concerned him. Brittany on the other hand only having heard that word once before in passing, but never remembering to ask anyone about it.

"They have no gaydar and fall in love with only the gay guys, convinced that they're not actually gay!" Puck and Santana laugh but Brittany was still confused.

"Wait, so does that mean Finn is gay?" Brittany asks, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Finn's head whips back towards them.

"I'm not gay!" He yells.

"He's really not, trust me, I tried and tried. I guess he must be Rachel's exception." Kurt laughs.

"Oh, so THAT'S why she sang that Paramore song to him!" Brittany states, happy to have put the pieces together. The rest of the group burst out laughing, except for Rachel and Finn. Rachel is still crying and Finn looks even more pissed off.

Quinn, still laughing at Finn's expense, looks at the crying girl next to her. Sure this girl just found out the guy she was dating is actually gay, but what about their private rendezvous sessions under the bleachers? The random texts Rachel would send her saying she'd missed laying in her arms? Quinn convinced her to keep dating Jesse, but only to keep anyone else from questioning their new found closeness. That, and to keep Finn out of the way, which worked out better than she'd assumed when Finn seemed to actually like Jesse.

"Alright, I think Rachel has had enough." Quinn stops laughing enough to speak, still consoling Rachel, she pulls her from the seat. "Come on Rachel let's clean up that make up before Mr. Schue gets here." Quinn wraps her arm around Rachel and guides her out of the rooms, towards the bathroom.

"You know, Quinn and Rach would make a pretty hot couple of lesbians." Puck whispers to Santana.

"We're not all gay Puckerman!" Santana retorts quietly.

"Maybe not all of us, but it certainly seems like most are. You and Quinn seem to have a lot in common." Santana turns eye to eye with Puck daring him to continue. Not being one to back down from a challenge he spoke. "You're both bitches to most of the school but, get the right girl around you and suddenly you're like putty in their hands. Major weaksauce." Santana cracks her neck side to side, her fists balling as her breathing deepens. Puck smirks back, knowing he had upset her, but also knowing he was about to have his point proven when he sees Brittany move in her seat.

Brittany was only half paying attention to the conversation between Puck and Santana. When she notices Santana's face redden and sees her hands clenched in fists, she knew she'd have to step in before things escalated. Brittany reaches out to rub the back of Santana's neck under her pony tail. It's the one place Brittany can instantly calm her down, no matter how worked up she is.

Santana's eyes flutter closed at the touch, her breath caught in her throat as she leans her head forward. A slight hum escapes her throat.

"Putty." Puck whispers in her ear. He looks over at Brittany who is shaking her head at him, frowning now that she'd figured out what was going on.

"You're just jealous Puck." Brittany says, still rubbing Santana's neck. Puck scoffs at her comment.

"Why would I, the Puckasaurus, be jealous?" He puffs up his chest. "I can get any girl I want, and their moms!"

"Because you've hooked up, or attempted to hook up with all four of us and now all we want is to hook up with each other." Santana smirks, grabbing Brittany's hand from the back of her neck and holding it tightly in her own. By now everyone has stopped their own conversations and are listening intently.

"So, you admit it?" Puck smugly leans back in his chair. Santana looks around the room as she takes a deep breath. She sees her glee friends are all staring, anxiously awaiting her response, some knowingly. With another heavy sigh she realizes there is no sense in hiding it anymore.

"Yes. Fine. I'm gay. I like girls. No, scratch that, I don't like girls. I like Brittany." She turns her body towards the blonde, looking directly into the piercing blue eyes and finding strength in them to continue. "In fact, I'm pretty damn sure I love her." Santana has never in her life seen Brittany smile so widely. She bites her lip trying to contain her own smile but when Brittany's arms wrap tightly around her, she lets everything go and finally just gives into her feelings. In that one hug, Santana knows everything has been worth it. She relishes in the feeling of safety from Brittany's embrace.

Kurt's heart flutters with happiness momentarily. He knows, however, that Santana is known to spring back into bitch-mode very quickly. He turns his body forward when he sees Santana pull out of Brittany's arms and the peaceful smile is now hard.

"Let me just be clear about something now. I trust you all enough to be honest, but if any one of you breathes a word of this to anyone else I will ends you so fast! I'm not about to start waving around a rainbow flag and marching down main street on some float or hop on the back of some butch lady's motorcycle. It ain't gonna happen. You understand?" Everyone nods, shifting their eyes away from Santana's fiery glare.

"So, who wants to go see if the other two are really on the rainbow train to gaytown?" Puck hops up from his seat, but falls back down when he receives a fist to his stomach.

Quinn and Rachel walk back into the classroom only moments later, Quinn has an arm wrapped around Rachel's waist and Rachel's head is resting on Quinn's shoulder. They stop when they notice everyone's eyes are on them.

"Um, what's going on? Why is everyone staring?" Rachel asks, not lifting her head from Quinn's shoulder. Quinn's stomach is uneasy, she was so wrapped up in being alone with Rachel, even if nothing intimate happened, that she had forgotten no one else was aware of their secret relationship. She contemplates pulling away from Rachel but opts against it when Rachel's hand drags lazily across her back.

"Well we were just wondering." Puck begins to speak but shuts his mouth when he sees Santana's hand move slightly.

"Well, Santana just admitted she loved Brittany, and Puck basically made the comparison that you two are sort of similar to those two, so..." Finn, who is happily on the other side of the room from Santana finishes Puck's sentence, gesturing to Santana and Brittany who are practically sitting in each others laps.

"And your point?" Quinn looks at him, exasperated.

"They want to know if you two are hooking up." Kurt blurts out, quickly covering his mouth. "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

Quinn and Rachel look at each other for a moment. They never truly addressed what they were doing, even to themselves.

"Well. We aren't really sure what this is. It has never really been discussed. Which is weird, I know, because I like to discuss everything." Rachel says, timidly. She's about to keep rambling in true Rachel form when Quinn's hand squeezes her side.

"Look, I don't see what everyone's deal is to put labels on everyone. If I like Rachel, then it shouldn't be a big difference or anyone's business. It is what it is."

"Amen!" Artie puts his hand up in the air. "You go on with your gay self. Ain't no problem here!"

"Shut it Crips McGee!" Santana spits out. "You know, I never would've thought that the kid with the saddle shoes and stupid sweaters would be the raunchiest guy in this place." She muses. Puck tries to argue but realizes he agrees, Artie really is the bigger horn-ball of all the guys.

"Okay, can we just get on with things? Britt and I are together, Quinn and the hobbit have some kind of situation that I'm not even going to imagine for the sake of my lunch coming up all over the sequenced jacket of Lady Gay down here aaaand the rest of you are getting yours in some other way that I also don't care to imagine for the sake of my lunch."

"Santana, be nice." Brittany whispers. "I know you're completely right about everything and you're just trying to keep it real or whatever, but can we just bask in the fact that you finally admitted your feelings?"

Santana cringes at the "F" word, but smiles when she realizes that Brittany is right. She finally admitted that she loved Brittany and nothing happened. Sure it wasn't the way she had planned to tell Brittany she loved her, but now that it was out, all of her other plans could start falling into place. She could happily show Brittany how she really feels and remind her every day how much she loves her.

"I love you Santana." Brittany leans in and kisses Santana's lips lightly. She doesn't want to push her too much but when Santana's hands immediately wrap around her neck and pull her closer, she doesn't care anymore.

They pull back moments later when they hear Mr. Schue's greeting, smiles plastered on their faces and very out of breath.

"I love you too Britt. Always always." Instead of linking pinkies, Brittany slides her fingers into Santana's and rests her head on her shoulder with a sigh. Santana nudges her slightly and points to Rachel and Quinn who were mirroring their current positions. "This club is so gay, literally."


End file.
